My Version
by Allydra
Summary: The ending that I wanted for Akkarin and Sonea. Oneshot. Read and REVIEW please.


**Hey!**

**It's me, Alyssa (the author :P) writing my second story. It's only going to be a one-shot story because I still have to work on my first story. Nothing complex, just Sonea and Akkarin doing a little bit of thinking- mostly Sonea. I wasn't very happy about the ending that was provided by the author so I decided to change a few things. This means that Akkarin is NOT dead. I thought that Sonea and Akkarin made a pretty cute couple and fanfiction givesus the ability to write whatever we want to this my version. I might write a proper story later once I finish my first one but I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Enjoy Reading**

**Alyssa**

------------------------------------------

Sonea quietly stepped out her room at the Guild residents and slowly closed the bedroom door grinning at the site of her husband Akkarin cuddling himself against her pillow thinking it was herself. Smiling at herself, she made her way to her son's room peering into the crib which held him. The little boy was fast asleep like every morning, wrapped in a soft blue blanket. After tucking in the corners of the blanket for her son, she made her way to the kitchen to brew herself some coffee.

Taking a seat at the table, she opened one of the latest healer books that Dorrien had given her. Her eyes skimmed the pages as she thought back to the day of the invasion of the Ichani. The battle which had taken place and Akkarin, becoming injured by the knife that had been hiding in the dirt. She shuddered at the thought of the knife that had been buried deep within his chest. How it had taken hours to heal him of the wound and regain the energy he had lost. It had taken a couple of weeks for him to fully recovered and all that time Sonea wasn't to encouraged to heal herself as she would wake up at night with nightmares of Akkarin dying. Finally one night she went to bed weary and expecting her usual nightmares. Late in the night she heard the door creak open. Thinking it was one of the healers coming in to check up on her, she ignored the creaking and tried to close her eyes and get some sleep. Little did she know that it was Akkarin as he swooped down on top of her giving her a hug and a soft kiss on her lips. For a few seconds she laid in his arms confused as she pondered who it was and then suddenly she had thrown her arms around him as recognition came to her.

Hearing the kettle whistle her eyes averted from the book and she got up and poured herself some coffee. She had decided to not eat anything. Not yet anyways. She would wait for Akkarin to wake up so they could have breakfast together. After breakfast Akkarin had promised to take her and their son to visit Rothen and Dorrien who had decided to stay for the week. Sitting back down she continued to think about the weeks after Akkarin had recovered.

Everything just came into place after that. For the first time in weeks she slept fitfully and undisturbed by dreams and Akkarin confessed his love for her asking her to marry him, which she did not have to think about. It was only a few days after that she discovered that she was pregnant and expecting their first child. At first she was a bit scared to tell him but once she got it over with the expression on his face was what she considered to be priceless. Akkarin was overjoyed! He was to marry the girl of his dreams and then become a father! What more could he possibly wish for? Within the next few months they were married, while Sonea could still fit in the tradition magician wedding gown.

Their wedding was extravagant. Everyone who had survived the attack was invited. Akkarin and Sonea who were grateful to the Thieves and residents of the slums invited all those who had assisted in taking down the Ichani, so in easier words, their wedding was not a quiet event. Sonea had originally been very disagreeable with inviting the King, after all he was the one who had originally made them exiles. Akkarin had gone to the new High Lord Balkan with the idea of not inviting the king in hopes of pleasing Sonea and Balkan only replied that it would be rude and the king wished to see the couple being united as they were the ones who save his city and the only Black Magicians to ever be allowed to set foot in his city and be allowed to stay. Akkarin seeing Balkans point had talked to Sonea convincing her that they could always give him the seat in the back row so he was ignorable for them while they wedded.

As the last few months of Sonea's pregnancy came to an end Akkarin was more over protective of her limiting her to not work long hour in the slums hospital, and Dorrien and Rothen had to continuously remind him that this was the girl who had battle and fought the Ichani. That comment usually loosened him up a bit for a few minutes before his protectiveness returned. For Sonea she found it all amusing, and after a while she could help but agree with Akkarin once the sickness and sore feet came into play.

That had all been a little over two months ago. She had given birth to Little Lorlen Akkarin Jr. Akkarin had been electrified with the birth of Lorlen, whose name came from Akkarin's late friend who had been one of the many magicians who had died during the attack. For those two months, Sonea had taken off time to be with their baby and Akkarin avoided the meetings that required little of his help in order to spend more time with his wife and child.

Sonea's daydreaming was interrupted by the soft cough of her husband who was leaning on the doorway watching her affectionately. Getting up once more from her chair, she walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss and muttered a good morning. He gave her smile and said, "I missed you this morning waking up, and I really didn't enjoy your pillow as your replacement." Watching him help himself to a cup of coffee she couldn't help but giggle.

"Morning Masters," was what was heard from the doorway as Takan entered. Sonea could help but smile at the man. When they got married they had told the man that he didn't have to stay with them, but he insisted that he remain with them as Akkarin was really the only person he had left. So Takan had practically become a member of the family, although he did a lot the cooking, because he was always able to whip up something delicious. "Breakfast," he asked. Akkarin and Sonea could only nod at the man, as the considered how fortunate they were to have a person like Takan with them. In a matter of moments Takan had bread toasting, and eggs cooking.

"So, when are we going to Rothen's?" Sonea asked her husband.

Akkarin replied, "Whenever you would like to go sweetheart. Just tell me when." Now this was the answer that every woman wanted to hear. After deciding to go after breakfast, they ate their meal, demanding that Takan join them. With their meal finished, Sonea went to get Lorlen ready for their trip to "Grandpa Rothen and Uncle Dorrien," which always made her laugh. She changed the baby and dressed him warmly, and wrapped him in his blue blanket.

Stepping out she smiled at Akkarin, who took their son in his arms and rocked him back and forth. Now this was something worth protecting.

_FINI_

**So how was that?? A bit mushy and cliché right. Aww well. Remember Read and REVIEW!! I appreciate anything, maybe even flames because it will help me.**

**Enjoy Reading, **

**Alyssa**


End file.
